Harley and Ivy: The Kid
by Jake7901
Summary: While shopping in town, Harley and Ivy see a young girl running from a group of men. After rescuing her, she begs them not to take her home. Will the two ex villains be able to take care of the child? And why doesn't she want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley and Ivy were walking through town carrying several bags.

"Why did I agree to go shopping with you?" Ivy asked while lugging four bags.

"'Cause I asked nicely" Harley said "and I helped ya build that border for the new flower bed."

"Remind me not to do it again" Ivy said.

"Just one more store" Harley said.

"Fine" Ivy said.

As they walked towards a store, a small girl ran past them, knocking some of the bags out of Harley's hands.

"The hell?" Harley said.

Three men ran after the girl, they chased her into an alley.

"Hey!" Harley yelled as she dropped the bags she was carrying and chased after them.

She ran into the alley after them and found the three men cornering the girl.

Harley ran up and yelled "get away from her!"

She grabbed one of the men by his shoulders and spun him around. She stomped on his knee, breaking his leg. He fell to one knee and yelled in pain. Harley punched him in the face, knocking him out. Another man turned and swung at her. Harley ducked, avoiding the blow. She grabbed his arm and punched his elbow, breaking his arm. She grabbed his shoulders and head butted him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The third man pulled out a switch blade knife and smiled at her.

"Nice" Harley said as she pulled the KABAR out of her boot "but, mines bigger" she spun the knife around in her hand asked "ya really wanna do this?"

He took a step back, dropped the knife and turned to run. He ran straight into the wall, knocking himself out.

"Good choice" Harley said as she put the knife back in her boot.

She knelt in front of the girl and said "hiya Sweetie, my name's Harley. What's yours?"

The girl just looked at her with fear in her eyes.

Harley looked at the three unconscious men and said "yeah, prob'ly not the best way to make a first impression. Hey Red!"

Ivy jogged down the alley and asked "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Harley said "check on the girl, she doesn't want to talk to me. For good reason."

Ivy looked at the unconscious goons and nodded.

She knelt down front of the girl and said "hey there, everything is ok now. My name is Ivy, what's yours?"

"J…Jenny" she said timidly.

"Hello Jenny" she said.

Jenny pointed at Harley and said "she's scary. Make her go away, please?"

Ivy smiled warmly and said "Harley's not scary. She's a really good fighter when she needs to be, but she's really just a dweeb. She won't hurt you."

"Yeah, kiddo I won't hurtcha" Harley said "promise."

She still looked terrified at Harley.

"Ok, I'll go pick up the bags" Harley said "ya take care a' the kid."

She turned and walked back out of the alley.

"Come on Sweetie, I'll take you home."

"NO!" Jenny yelled "please don't take me back!" She jumped forward and hugged Ivy tightly as she said "please don't make me go back! Please! Please! Please!"

"Shh, it's ok" Ivy said "I won't take you back. You can go with me and we can figure it out."

One of the men on the ground groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Jenny hugging Ivy and started to pull a pistol out of his belt.

Jenny gasped and yelled "H…Ha…H…DWEEB! HELP!"

Ivy looked at her when she yelled and then looked where Jenny was looking and saw the man with the gun. She quickly turned, putting herself between Jenny and the gun, then they heard a gunshot. Ivy flinched and waited for the pain. After a few seconds, she looked back and saw the man holding his hand and groaning in pain. His gun was laying on the ground a few feet away and there was blood dripping from his hand. She heard footsteps and saw Harley running towards her with her revolver in her right hand.

"Nice shot" Ivy said.

"Thanks" Harley said as she put the revolver in its holster.

She kicked the man in the face, knocking him out.

Jenny ran to Harley, hugged her thighs and said "thanks Dweeb."

Ivy tried not to laugh, Harley shot her a look.

She looked down at Jenny and said "call me Harley."

"Ok" Jenny said.

"Harl?" Ivy said.

"Yeah Red" Harley said.

"We need to get her out of here" Ivy said "let's take her home with us and find out what this is all about."

"Ok" Harley said.

She knelt down in front of Jenny and asked "d'ya wanna come home with us?"

"Yes please" Jenny said "just please don't take me back!"

"We won't" Ivy said "I promise."

"Let's get outta here before these guys wake up" Harley said.

She picked Jenny up and walked out of the alley with Ivy close behind. They walked to Ivy's car and Harley put the bags in the trunk while Ivy buckled Jenny into the back seat. She climbed into the driver seat as Harley got into the passenger side.

"When we get home, you get to play therapist. Find out what's going on and why she doesn't want to go back home" Ivy whispered.

"Can do" Harley whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics.

Once they reached Ivy's house, Harley took Jenny into the kitchen and got her a glass of milk and a few cookies.

"So Jenny" Harley said "how old are ya?"

"Six" Jenny said.

"Where are ya from?" Harley asked.

"Brooklyn" Jenny said.

"Me too" Harley said smiling. She took a bite of a cookie. "Can ya tell me why ya don't wanna go home?" Harley asked.

Jenny finished chewing the cookie in her mouth and swallowed it.

She sighed and said "My mommy and daddy died in a car crash when I was three. I was sent to live with some of my daddy's friends. Mister and Miss Jones. At first they were nice, they gave me toys and played with me and read to me. Then they got mean, Mister Jones hits me a lot especially when he drinks. Miss Jones makes me do a lot of work and only feeds me when I get done. I want them to love me, has anyone ever hurt you when all you wanted them to do was love you?"

Tears ran down Harley's cheek as she said "yes."

The tears were partly from memories of her own abusive relationship with the Joker, but mostly for this little girl and how much she had suffered.

Harley quickly wiped her eyes and asked "why were those guys chasin' ya?"

"Mister and Miss Jones sent them after me" Jenny said "My daddy had a lot of money and they want the money. I get it when I turn eighteen. They want to keep me so they can take the money."

Harley stood up, slowly walked to her and hugged her. Ivy was standing in the doorway. She had one hand over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"We'll find ya a bettah home" Harley said "I promise. Until we do, anybody who wants to lay a finger on ya has to deal with me first."

Ivy walked into the room and said "same goes for me."

"Finish your cookies Kiddo" Harley said "Red, come with me for a second" She led Ivy into the living room and said "Bruce Wayne might be the answer here. He's got a lot a' organizations to help kids. Her money wouldn't interest him at all eithah and he has the resources to keep her safe."

"I agree" Ivy said "but he's on some tropical getaway with Selina."

"I know" Harley said "I think we should look aftah her until they get back. I made her a promise."

"I did too" Ivy said.

Jenny walked into the room and said "Miss Harley, are you really going to protect me, not hurt me or make me work?"

"Yes" Harley said "I'm not gonna let anyone else hurtcha."

Jenny ran to Harley and hugged her thighs. Harley suddenly understood how Ivy must have felt when she came to her to escape the Joker.

"It's ok Kiddo" Harley said "nobody's gonna hurt ya anymore."

"That's right" Ivy said.

"Promise?" Jenny asked.

"Promise" Harley said.

Harley knelt down and hugged her.

There was a knock on the door, causing Jenny to jump and hide her face in the crook of Harley's neck.

Harley looked at Ivy. She nodded and walked to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy opened the door and asked "what are you doing here?"

Harley kept her left arm around Jenny and put her right hand on her gun.

"It's ok Harl" Ivy said "it's just a seed shipment I ordered, it wasn't supposed to arrive until Wednesday."

Ivy brought a box of rare seeds into the house and closed the door. Harley let go of Jenny.

She looked at Jenny and said "we're gonna get ya to someone who can help ya, but you'll haveta stay with us for a few days. Ok?"

"Ok Miss Harley."

"Ya can just call me Harley" she said smiling.

"Ok" Jenny said.

"Why don't you let her play with some of your toys, Harl?" Ivy asked.

"Good idea" Harley said "c'mon kiddo."

She led Jenny into her room and to her toy box.

She opened it and said "help yaself kiddo, play with whatevah ya want."

Jenny smiled as she began digging through Harley's toys. She pulled out Harley's old popgun.

"Oh, um…not that" Harley said "I don't know how that got in there."

"Why can't I play with it?" Jenny asked "it's just a toy, right?"

"Not quite" Harley said "it's dangerous."

"What does it do?" Jenny asked as she pulled the trigger.

The cork shot out and hit Harley in the knee. She groaned in pain and fell to one knee. Jenny gasped and dropped the popgun and backed against the wall. Harley looked at her as she slowly stood up.

Jenny flinched and said "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"S'ok" Harley said "I know ya didn't mean to" she held her arms out and said "c'mere and gimme a hug."

Jenny slowly walked over to her and hugged her.

"Pick another toy and I'll play with ya, ok?" Harley said.

"Ok" Jenny said as she dug through the toy box again.

Harley picked up the popgun and put it in her closet with her other weapons. She turned around and saw Jenny holding several Hotwheels cars. Harley smiled and got a box out of the top of her closet. She opened it, revealing a Hotwheels track set. She took it out and set it up. She took one of the cars and put it on the track and pushed it through the launcher. Jenny smiled as the car raced around the track and through the loops.

"Can we add more cars?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Harley said "g'head."

Jenny put two more cars on the track and watched as they shot around the track.

"I've never had a toy like this before" Jenny said "it's fun."

"I know right" Harley said. Ivy watched from the doorway, smiling.

A few hours later, there were toys scattered all around Harley's room. Harley was asleep on the floor, against the wall. Jenny was asleep with her head on Harley's lap, cuddling a stuffed animal. Ivy stepped into the room to tell them dinner was ready. She stopped when she saw them. She smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. She began picking the toys up and putting them back in the toy box. When she finished, she gently shook Harley awake.

She looked up at Ivy and said "hey Red, what's up?"

"Dinner's ready" Ivy said.

Harley shook Jenny awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Hey Kiddo" Harley said "ya hungry?" Jenny nodded.

"Ok, Red cooked dinner for us" Harley said "so head to the kitchen and we'll eat."

Jenny jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Harley held her hand up and asked "can ya gimmie a hand?"

Ivy took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Did your leg fall asleep?" Ivy asked.

"Nah" Harley said "my popgun got in the toy box somehow and she accidentally shot me in the knee with it."

"Are you going to be ok?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "it hurts, but nowhere near as much as a bullet. I almost feel sorry for some of the people I shot with it, _almost_."

"Come on" Ivy said "let's go eat."

They walked into the kitchen and found Jenny sitting in the kitchen waiting. Ivy fixed her a plate of vegetarian lasagna. Jenny immediately began scarfing down the food.

"Take it easy" Harley said "nobody's gonna take it away from ya."

Jenny slowed down slightly, but kept eating fast. She completely cleaned her plate.

She held it out towards Ivy and asked "can I have more please?"

"Sure" Ivy said. She filled up her plate again and asked "when was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago" Jenny said with her mouth full "I didn't finish my chores yesterday, so I didn't get to eat."

"Don't eat until you make yourself sick" Ivy said "but help yourself."

She looked at Harley, Harley looked back at her with pity in her eyes.

After dinner, Jenny yawned and asked "am I going to sleep on the couch?"

"No" Harley said "take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "come with me."

She took Jenny to her room and gave her a tee shirt to sleep in.

"Do ya wanna take a bath before bed?" Harley asked.

She shook her head and yawned again.

"Ok" Harley said "night kiddo."

"Goodnight" she said.

Harley grabbed her pajamas and walked back into the living room.

"I know exactly how she feels Red" Harley said "all those years I wanted Mistah J to love me and all he did was hurt me, he would beat me and tear me down and insult me and sometimes he decided I just didn't need to eat for a few days. He was nice and carin' at first, then one day it went bad."

A few tears ran down her cheeks. Ivy walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody should have to go through that, especially a kid" she said "we gotta keep her safe and get her to Bruce Wayne and Kitty, Red. We just gotta."

"I know Harl" Ivy said "and we will."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley found it hard to sleep on the couch. Ivy kept the house warm for her plants. Harley had a fan in her room to keep her cool at night, but she left it in her room for Jenny. She was laying on the couch in just a pair of black short cotton shorts and a red bra. She heard footsteps and immediately sat up.

Jenny walked over to her and said "I'm thirsty."

Harley let out a quiet sigh of relief and said "ok, let's get ya a drink."

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Jenny looked at Harley's body and gasped at the scars. There were several cut marks, gashes, burn marks and bullet holes.

Harley looked down at Jenny and asked "what's wrong Kiddo?"

"You're hurt" Jenny said.

Harley looked down and said "oh, those. No, I'm fine. These are just scars. I was hurt but I healed, it just left marks."

Jenny still looked worried. Harley sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

She patted the chair next to her and said "c'mere Kiddo."

Jenny walked over and climbed into the chair.

Harley pointed to her torso and said "I'm fine now, but I'll tell ya 'bout the scars. Some of…no a lot of these are from a man I used to date named…well, let's just call him Mistah J. I'm ok though, so don't worry. Don't worry about Mistah and Miss Jones eithah. I'll take care a' ya."

Jenny looked skeptical and said "other people have said that, but when the people Mister and Miss Jones sent to get me came, they got scared and let the people take me back."

"Ya see this one?" Harley asked as she pointed to a scar from a bullet wound in her side.

Jenny nodded.

"That one is from when someone tried to shoot Red and I pushed her out of the way, lettin' the bullet hit me instead.* This one" she pointed to another bullet wound "is from a time I was rescuing someone with a special team and one of the team membahs got hurt and I started pullin' 'em to safety. But someone shot me when I pulling them away from the danger, but I still pulled them to safety.** I do whatevah it takes to protect the people I care about, and I care about ya Kiddo. I'm not gonna let anyone else hurtcha."

Jenny jumped out of the chair, climbed into Harley's lap and hugged her.

Harley returned the hug and said "S'ok."

Jenny let go and sat up.

She looked up at Harley and asked "can…can I feel your scars?"

"Sure" Harley said.

Jenny ran her hand over the bullet wounds on Harley's side. She pulled her hand back and yawned.

"I think it's time for ya to go back to bed" Harley said smiling.

She got Jenny a glass of milk and sent her back to bed. After Jenny was back in bed, Harley laid back down on the couch.

*Reference to 'Harley and Ivy: Heroes'

**Reference to 'Task Force S: Black Canary Rescue'


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley closed her eyes and tried to sleep, suddenly she heard the front door swing open. She immediately sat up and saw two tall men trying to sneak into the house. She reached under the couch and pulled out a baseball bat. Her bedroom door opened and Jenny stepped out.

She gasped as one of the men pointed at her and said "there she is. Grab her!"

Harley jumped over the back of the couch and stood between Jenny and the two men.

"Go to Ivy's room" she said "now."

Jenny ran to Ivy's bedroom.

Harley put the bat over her shoulder and said "ya want the kid, ya gotta go through me."

"Jeez" one of them said "look at those scars. What does it take to kill you?"

"More than ya got" Harley said "I guarantee it."

One of them charged her. Harley hit him in the knee with the bat. He fell to one knee and groaned in pain as he grabbed his knee. Harley quickly put the bat over his head and pulled it against the back of his neck. She head butted him in the forehead. There was a cracking sound as his neck bent backwards over the bat. Harley pulled the bat away and punched him in the throat. He fell and began gasping and coughing. The other man drew a pistol and aimed at her head. Suddenly, vines and roots came through the floor and cocooned the man with the pistol. Harley turned and saw Ivy standing there with Jenny behind her. Harley grabbed the man on the ground by the collar and dragged him to the door.

She lifted him up by the collar so he was looking into her eyes and said "that girl is under the protection of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Feel free to spread the word."

"We'll go…to the pol…ice" he said.

"G'head" Harley said "we're not wanted anymore, we have a deal with the Bat."

"You…assaulted me" he said.

"Ya broke into my house and tried to attack me" Harley said "that's self defense, and it's perfectly legal. Before ya say kidnapin', she wanted to come with us and begged us not to take her back home to the people who abuse her."

Harley opened the door and literally threw the man outside. Ivy had the vines throw the other man out the door too. Ivy threw two seeds at the men. The seeds hit them and burrowed under their skin.

"What did you do to us?" one of them asked.

"Stay away from my house and you will be fine" Ivy said "those seeds are very sensitive and can sense this location. Come within a hundred yards of this house again and vines with some rather nasty thorns will tear your insides apart. You have about five minutes to get away from here before they start growing. I suggest you start running."

The two men looked at each other and started running.

Once they were out of sight, Harley turned to Ivy and asked "can those seeds really do that Red?"

"They could if I had grabbed the right ones" Ivy said "but I was in such a rush to get out here, I grabbed the wrong seeds. Those will just cause a nasty rash for a week or two, but I doubt they will be coming back."

"What if they do?" Jenny asked behind them.

They both turned around and looked at her.

"Then we will run them off again" Ivy said.

"That's right" Harley said "we'll send 'em all packin'. We're gonna take care a' ya. I promise. I hope ya aren't scared of us aftah what ya saw tonight."

Jenny ran to Harley and hugged as she said "I'm not scared of you. I'm happy I'm with you. Especially now that I know you two are brave enough to protect me." She let go of Harley, ran to Ivy and hugged her. "Everyone else who said they would help me just let those men take me back."

"Don't worry Sweetheart" Ivy said "you're safe here."

Harley walked into her room and came back out with a shotgun in one hand and her popgun in the other.

"Jenny" she said "I'm going to let you hold on to my popgun. It's loaded with a confetti popper. It won't hurt anyone, but it makes a very loud noise. If you feel scared at all. Shoot it and one of us will find you, no matter what time it is. Ok?"

Jenny nodded.

Harley handed her the popgun and she went back to bed. Ivy went back to her room as well. Harley leaned the shotgun up against the edge of the couch and laid back down.

"Nobody's gonna touch that girl as long as I'm around" she said "what the Joker did to me, what those sadistic people do to her. It's over. Nobody should haveta go through that, especially a kid, not if I can help it. Her abuse ends now."

Meanwhile, the two men had returned to Mister Jones' office.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"We didn't get her" one of the men said "she's being protected."

"WHAT?!" Mister Jones yelled as he slammed his fist down on his desk "another bleeding heart took her in? I told you what to do to those people if that happened!"

"It's not just a bleeding heart" the man said "it's two, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

"You couldn't get her from a psycho and a plant? What the hell do I pay you for?"

"Quinn kicked my ass, no hesitation" one of the said "and you should see the scars on her. Bullet holes, stab marks, gashes, it's like she's indestructible."

"Poison Ivy had me wrapped in vines in less than a second" the other said "we've got seeds inside of us that will kill us if we go back to that house."

"Good" Mister Jones said "then get out! You're fired!"

"But Boss" one of them said "we leave your roster, we go to prison."

"Then get the girl back. Kill Quinn and Ivy if you have to. Just get the girl back."

"Yes sir" one of them said.

They turned and walked out of the office.

"How are we going to get her back?" One asked.

"They can't hide in that house forever" the other said "we wait until they go into town. If we're lucky, we'll catch them separated."


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by DC comics

The next morning, Harley got up and stretched. She walked to her room to get dressed. Jenny was still asleep. Harley went to her closet and grabbed an outfit for the day. She grabbed a red tee shirt and a pair of black jeans and clean underwear. She went to the bathroom and showered, then got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Ivy was already in the kitchen cooking.

"Mornin' Red" Harley said as she walked in.

"Good morning Harl" Ivy said as she turned around.

She looked at Harley's outfit and asked "going somewhere?"

"Yeah" Harley said "I'm gonna run into town and get clothes for Jenny for a few days."

"Do you know what size she wears?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "I just looked at the sizes of the clothes she had on when we found her."

Ivy looked down at Harley's bare feet and said "you might need shoes to go into town."

"Hypocrite" Harley said "how often do ya go into town barefoot?"

"I wear sandals, thank you" Ivy said.

"Whatevah" Harley said "I just haven't grabbed my boots and pistol yet. I was gonna eat first and make sure ya were awake before I left."

"Ok, ok" Ivy said "here."

She handed Harley a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks Red" Harley said "ya're the best."

She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. After she finished eating, she stood up and walked to her room. She came back out wearing black combat boots with her hair in pigtails and carrying her revolver. She made sure all six chambers were loaded. She closed the chambers, spun them and put the revolver in its holster.

"See ya later Red" she said as she walked outside.

Ivy heard Harley's motorcycle start and drive away. She put a plate of pancakes on the table with a note that said 'Jenny, I am working in the greenhouse. Ivy'. She went to her greenhouse and began to tend her plants. Half an hour later, she heard Harley's popgun go off. She ran to the house and found Jenny standing in the middle of the living room. There were tears running down her cheeks and Harley's popgun was lying next to her where it had fallen from her hand.

Ivy ran and knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around her and said "it's ok."

"I thought you abandoned me like everyone else" Jenny said.

"No, of course not" Ivy said "Harley went into town to get you some clothes for while you're staying here and I was just in my greenhouse with my plants."

"Plants?" Jenny asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "do you like flowers?"

Jenny nodded.

Ivy wiped her tears and said "come on, you can help me water my flowers. I have a lot of them."

Ivy led Jenny into the greenhouse. Jenny's jaw dropped as she looked around.

"It's beautiful in here" Jenny said "how did you grow so many flowers like this?"

"Come with me" Ivy said.

She walked over to an empty flower pot with Jenny. She put a seed in the pot and Jenny watched as a rose immediately grew and bloomed.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she said "that's amazing."

Ivy smiled and said "talk nicely to it and watch."

"Hi" Jenny said "you're a very pretty flower. I really like the color red you are. I think we should call you Miss Beautiful."

Ivy touched the rose's stem. The rose bush immediately grew tremendously and three more flowers bloomed. Jenny gasped and smiled at Ivy.

Ivy smiled back and said "it likes you."

"I like it too" Jenny said "I love flowers."

"Come on" Ivy said "I'll show you some rare flowers that I bet you've never seen before."

"Ok" Jenny said excitedly "can Miss Beautiful come?"

Ivy touched the rose bush again. One of the roses' stems split in her hand as the flower gently laid itself in her hand. She walked over to Jenny, pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed the rose on her head. The stem extended and circled around the top of the ponytail and slowly tightened, holding the ponytail in place. Jenny smiled and gently ran her fingers over the rose.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" Ivy said "come on, I'll show you around."

Meanwhile, in downtown Gotham, The two men that Mister Jones hired were at a hotdog stand.

"Dave, we're screwed" one said.

"Relax Bill" Dave said "we'll get 'em."

He was about to take a bite, when he saw Harley walking down the street.

He lowered the hotdog and said "there's one of them now. Quinn and she's alone. Go get her."

"Are you nuts?" Bill asked "after what she did to me last night? My left hand is still numb and I still can't take a deep breath without coughing. You get her."

"I'm not going near that psycho bitch" Dave said.

"Ya wouldn't happen to be talkin' 'bout me wouldja?" They heard a familiar voice ask.

They slowly turned their heads to see Harley glaring at them.

"We…we want th…the girl" Bill said.

"And I want a million dollars in small unmarked bills" Harley said "but it don't mean I'm gonna get it, and you ain't gettin' that girl."

"We're going to get her" Dave said "and we ar…aren't afraid of you."

"Ya're gonna try to lie and hide your emotions from a licensed psychiatrist?" Harley asked.

"You're lucky there are witnesses around" Bill said.

"No" Harley said as she put her hand on her gun "ya are."

"Just wait, we'll get the girl" Dave said.

"Let me tell ya somethin'" Harley said "me and Red have grown quite fond a' that girl. So if ya keep harassin' her it's gonna become a problem, and _I_ am gonna become _your_ problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shoppin' to do."

She turned and walked away.

"We're going to need more help" Bill said.

"Yeah" Dave said "we'll have to hire a few extra hands."

 **Merry Christmas Everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley came home later that afternoon.

"Red? Jenny?" She called.

Ivy walked into the room with Jenny. They both had dirt on their hands.

"Greenhouse?" Harley asked smiling.

"Yeah" Jenny said "it's awesome in there!"

"I gotcha some clothes Kiddo" Harley said "why don't ya go try 'em on. Do it in my room."

Jenny took the bag and ran to Harley's room.

"I called Kitty" Harley said "they're plannin' on comin' home tomorrow. They're gonna come here when they get back in town."

"So you didn't need to buy clothes?" Ivy asked "I think you're addicted to shopping."

"One" Harley said "it couldn't hurt to send her off with somethin' to wear. Two, just 'cause Kitty and Bruce Wayne get home, doesn't mean she can't stay here a couple a' extra days."

"True" Ivy said.

Jenny came back into the room in blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a puppy on the front.

"Wow" Ivy said "I expected everything you bought to be black and red."

Harley just stuck her tongue out at Ivy. Meanwhile, back in Mister Jones' office, Bill and Dave were talking to him about getting Jenny back.

"We had an idea Boss" Dave said "we need to hire several more people who aren't afraid of a fight. We also want to talk to some people in the Gotham underworld to try to find if Quinn and Ivy have any weaknesses."

"I've already contacted someone" Mister Jones said.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a man walked in in black pants, a black shirt with a red bat on it, a brown jacket and a red helmet that covered his head.

"Who's the target?" he asked.

Mister Jones stood up, held his hand out and said "Red Hood. It's an honor to meet you."

"Who is the target?" He asked again.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy" Mister Jones said.

"While they're together?" Red Hood asked.

"Yes" Mister Jones said.

"In an area where Ivy will have her plants?" Red Hood asked.

"Yes" Bill said.

"Quinn got her guns?" Red Hood asked.

"Yes" Dave said.

"Not interested" Red Hood said as he turned around.

"Scared?" Mister Jones asked.

"No" Red Hood said "just smart."

He walked out and closed the door.

Mister Jones looked at Bill and Dave and said "hire who you need, get the supplies and info. If this doesn't work, it will be your heads. Clear?"

"Yes sir" Dave said "come on Bill."

"And I want you ready by tomorrow!" Mister Jones yelled "I'll be going with you to make sure you don't screw up again."

Back at Ivy's house, Harley had changed into her pajamas and was setting a pillow and blankets on the couch.

"Harley?" A quiet voice said.

She turned around and saw Jenny standing in the doorway to her room.

"Yeah?" Harley said.

"We can share the bed if you want" Jenny said "I don't mind."

Harley smiled and said "thanks Kiddo, but I'll stick to the couch. That way I won't worry 'bout kickin' ya in my sleep and I can keep an eye on the door."

"Ok" Jenny said "goodnight."

"Night" Harley said.

Jenny went to sleep as Harley laid on the couch and slowly dozed off.

Around one in the morning, Ivy woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was met by a pair of tearful blue eyes.

"I…I had anothah nightmare" Harley said "Mistah J had me tied to a chair and he was beating me. Then I saw ya, ya were beaten so badly and I couldn't help ya. I…I-"

She started crying again.

"Shhh" Ivy said as she gently pulled Harley into a hug "it's ok, it was just a nightmare. You're safe."

"Can…can I sleep here tonight?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Ivy said as she moved over.

Harley laid down and snuggled under the covers.

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

"Can I sleep here too?" They heard Jenny ask "I want to help Harley feel better too."

Harley and Ivy both looked at the door and saw her standing in the door.

"Did I wake ya up Kiddo?" Harley asked.

Jenny nodded.

"Sorry" Harley said.

"Come on" Ivy said.

Jenny climbed into the bed between them. Soon all three of them were asleep. In the morning, Harley was excited. She was going to show Ivy and Jenny the new outfit she had bought the day before. She walked out of her room in a white tee shirt that was red on the top with a small red stripe below it and red stripes on the sleeves. It had 'Daddy's Lil Monster' written in cursive on it. She also had on a pair of red and blue shorts.

"Ta-da!" She said.

"It's definitely a fashion statement, Harl" Ivy said.

"I was hopin' Kitty would be here for the reveal" Harley said "but I was too excited to wait."

"Don't worry" Ivy said "Selina should be here any minute."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil" Harley said as she stood up and walked to the door.

She opened it and was immediately hit between the eyes with a nightstick. She took a step back, stunned and disoriented.

"Jenny, go hide" Ivy said as she jumped to her feet.

Several men rushed into the house, knocking Harley down. Two more ran in carrying buckets. They threw the buckets' contents on Ivy. Her strength immediately began draining as she slumped to the ground.

"Herbicides" Ivy whispered as she started to become disoriented.

Harley tried to draw her revolver, but she was slow because of the hit. One of the men grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Another pulled the revolver out of the holster and threw it across the room. Two people quickly drew Tasers and shot Harley with them. They began dragging her towards the kitchen table as several others began tying Ivy up with ropes soaked in weed killer. Three more people walked into the house wearing thick work gloves and carrying razor wire. Every time Harley tried to move, she was shocked again. The people with the gloves approached her. The grabbed her right arm and wrapped the razor wire around her wrist tightly, then secured it to a table leg, the repeated the process on her left wrist, stretching her arms out.

"Try to move, and you'll slit your own wrists" a man said.

Another man walked in and said "hello ladies, my name is Robert Jones. I'm here for a girl you have been nice enough to take care of. Where is she?"

"What girl?" Harley asked.

"Don't play with me" he said "I want that girl, now."

"I…I want y…ou out…of my…house" Ivy managed to say.

"Now" Harley said.

"Where is she?!" Mister Jones asked again.

"Kiss my ass" Harley said.

"Both…cheeks" Ivy said.

"Give the plant another dose" Mister Jones said.

Another bucket of weed killer was poured on Ivy.

"I want wire on her neck" he said pointing to Harley.

The people with the gloves wound the razor wire around Harley's neck and attached it to the legs of a chair. Mister Jones walked around behind her and pulled the chair slightly, causing the wire to tighten around Harley's neck.

"Let's try again" he said "where is the girl?"

"Go to hell" Harley said.

He pulled the chair a little harder. The wire began to cut into Harley's neck. Jenny was watching from her hiding place. She saw blood appear on Harley's neck and Ivy seemed to be having trouble taking a breath. She saw Harley's .357 laying on the floor.

She ran into the room and grabbed Harley's revolver and yelled "STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Well, look who it is" Mister Jones said.

Jenny pointed the revolver at him and said "lea…leave them alone."

"You won't kill me" he said.

Jenny turned the gun and put the barrel against her head and said "leave them alone or I'll shoot myself and the money will go to charity. You won't get any."

"Fine" Mister Jones said as he let go of the chair "let's go, right now, and I won't hurt them anymore."

Jenny slowly put the pistol down and began walking out the door.

"No" Harley said "run to my room and lock the door."

"No" Jenny said "I don't want you hurt because of me. You were too nice to me."

She walked out the door, Mister Jones followed and the hired hands began filing out of the house.

"I'll kill 'im" Harley said.

"Stay…still" Ivy said "don't hurt…yourself."

"But" Harley said "we have to-"

"We'll wait…for Sel…ina" Ivy said "you're no good…to…her dead."

"Ya ain't eithah" Harley said "we gotta get that crap offa ya."

"We wait for…Selina. Hopefully…she'll be here…soon" Ivy said.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters are owned by DC comics

Selina and Bruce Wayne were driving towards Harley and Ivy's house.

"I can't believe Harley and Ivy live all the way out here" Bruce said.

"Will you cut the secret identity crap?" Selina asked "it's just me in the car."

"You never know who's listening" he said "why are we going out here anyway?"

"Harley called and asked us to stop by" Selina said "she said it was important."

Bruce parked the car outside the house and they walked to the door.

As they got to the door, they heard Harley yell "RED?! PAMELA?! PAM! OPEN YOUR EYES! LOOK AT ME! C'MON PAM! PLEASE OPEN YA EYES!"

"Harley!" Selina said as she knocked on the door.

"Selina, thank God" she heard Harley say "get in here, quick!"

Selina tried the knob and said "the door's locked!"

"BREAK THE DAMN THING DOWN!" Harley yelled "JUST GET IN HERE! RED'S DYIN'!"

Selina kicked the door open and ran inside with Bruce right behind her. They looked around, shocked. Harley was tied to the kitchen table with razor wire that was already cutting into her skin. Ivy was tied up on the floor, laying completely still.

"Red's covahed in plant killer" Harley said "untie her and get her in the shower and wash that crap off."

Bruce approached Harley.

"Ivy first" Harley said.

"What about you?" Bruce asked.

"Ivy first!" Harley yelled.

"You're the only one who can touch her or give her CPR without being poisoned" Selina said.

"Fine! There are wire cutters in the kitchen drawer" Harley said.

Bruce started walking to the kitchen.

"MOVE IT RICH BOY" Harley yelled "OR I'LL CHOKE YA WITH YA OWN DAMN TIE!"

Bruce ran into the kitchen and came back with the wire cutters. He cut the wire around Harley's neck, then quickly cut her hands free. Harley jumped to her feet and ran to Ivy. She picked her up and ran to the greenhouse. She cut her free with a pair of shears and turned the watering hose on. She rinsed the chemicals off of Ivy as fast as she could. Harley turned on the UV sun lamps, causing Ivy's skin to turn light green.

"Good sign" Harley said as she started CPR.

Ivy gasped and started breathing on her own.

Harley pulled her into a crushing hug and said "oh Red! Thank God you're ok!"

"Thanks Harl" Ivy said "now we have to get Jenny."

"Jenny?" Selina asked as she walked into the greenhouse.

"Let's go inside and we'll explain" Ivy said.

They went into the house and sat at the kitchen table. Harley and Ivy told them everything that had happened and everything they knew about Jenny.

"That's terrible" Selina said "we have to get this girl somewhere safe."

"We promised her she was safe here" Harley said "I guess we were wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up" Selina said "you did everything you could. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Did you say Robert Jones?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "ya know him?"

"He's one of the biggest covert crime lords in Gotham" Bruce said.

He saw both Harley and Ivy giving him a suspicious look.

"From what I've heard" Bruce added "but no one is willing to testify against him."

"I almost guarantee Jenny will" Ivy said.

"How can we get the girl back?" Bruce asked "and bring Jones into custody? He has bodyguards that are paid well enough to die for him."

"Tell ya what" Harley said "use your resources or have Kitty talk to the Bat and find him. Just find the sonuva bitch, me and Red will handle the rest."

"I don't know if I can just let you go after a man you are already very angry at, alone" Bruce said "given your prior reputations, especially since we want him alive."

"I won't kill 'im" Harley said "I'll just make him wish he was dead. What he does to that girl shouldn't be done to anybody, nobody should suffer that abuse, especially a kid."

"What do you know about abuse?" Bruce asked.

Ivy and Selina both looked at him wide-eyed, then at Harley.

"Evah heard a' the Joker?" Harley asked "wanna see the dozens a' scars he left on me? Wanna hear 'bout the mental scars he left on me? That sadistic bastard abused me mentally and physically every day, broke me down, tore me apart, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to someone else! Especially a kid!"

"I'm sorry" Bruce said "sometimes I don't think before I speak."

"Just find out where he is" Harley said "or I will. I still have connections in the Gotham underworld."

"I'll find him Harley" Bruce said "don't risk your new life by going back to criminals. I'll find him, on one condition."

"What condition?" Ivy asked.

"Take Selina with you" Bruce said "she'll watch your backs and make sure you don't kill anyone."

"Thanks for volunteering me without asking" Selina said "but I'll go."

"Thanks Kitty" Harley said.

"I'll let you know when I find something" Bruce said.

"Until then, stay here" Selina said.

She and Bruce left.

"Dig out your costume, Harl" Ivy said "and find your face paint. This bastard wants to take on Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, let's give him Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

"Sounds like a plan" Harley said.

She stood up and walked to her room as Ivy went to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

All characters are owned by DC comics

Selina and Bruce were driving to Wayne manor.

"So what do you think we should do about this situation?" Bruce asked.

"What you said you would do" Selina said "find him and give the location to Harley and Ivy. They'll bring him in."

"Nobody has been able to get close enough to him to bring him in" Bruce said.

Selina sighed and said "we're talking about one: a fearless psycho with enhanced strength, reflexed and speed. Who I've personally seen take a bullet and still beat the living hell out of someone. And two: A half plant woman who can control any plant, heal from a gunshot wound in less than an hour and kill someone just by breaking their skin or kissing them. They're both mad, they both care deeply for this girl and they both want revenge. This situation hits them both hard because Harley has suffered the same type of abuse and because Ivy helped Harley recover from the abuse. These two _will_ get the girl back and take care of Jones."

"I think I should go too, to keep an eye on things" Bruce said.

"No" Selina said "leave Batman out of it and let the Sirens handle this."

They arrived at Wayne Manor and Bruce went to the Batcave. Selina followed, after grabbing her spare costume from the guest room.

"I still don't like you in here" Bruce said.

"Deal with it" Selina said "you volunteered me for this. Go put your Batsuit on and find Jones."

Bruce put on the Batman suit and turned on the computer.

Selina started changing into her jumpsuit. Batman started to turn his head towards her.

"Eyes on the screen Bruce" Selina said as she put the suit on.

Batman quickly turned his head back to the computer and began typing. Selina finished putting the suit on and zipped it up to her chest. She put on her hood and goggles and pulled on her clawed gloves.

She walked over to the computer and asked "well, what have you found?"

"An approximate location I think" Batman said "a large building with a few offices, very discrete, exclusive access. Surveillance shows mainly four people in and out…wait, two hours ago, several men entered with a small girl, a few empty buckets and razor wire."

"Sounds like we have a winner" Selina said "send the address to my phone."

"I'll get the Batmobile" Batman said.

"No" Selina said "I told you, you're staying here. I'll go get Harley and Ivy." She walked over to the vehicles and got onto Batgirl's motorcycle and said "I'm borrowing this."

She put the helmet on, started the bike and opened the throttle. She sped through town to Ivy's house. She screeched to a halt in front of the house, causing the bike to lean on the front tire. She walked to the broken door and pushed it open.

"I need to buy them a new door" she thought.

She walked into the living room and found Harley wearing a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her left leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. The ends of her pigtails were even dyed black and red. She was sitting on the couch polishing her revolver, her baseball bat was on the couch next to her. Ivy walked into the room in a skintight black bodysuit with green leaf patterns all over it. She was sorting seeds into her pockets.

"Ya find 'im?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Selina said "we found him in an old building. Batman's scans show two offices and several open rooms. Earlier today a surveillance cameras caught several men walking into the building with a girl, empty buckets and coils of razor wire."

"Bingo" Harley said as she stood up.

She put the revolver in its holster and grabbed her bat.

"Remember" Selina said "you promised to bring Jones in alive."

"Jones, yes" Harley said "the men who put weed killer on Red and tied me up in razor wire, not so much."

"Please try to keep the body count to a minimum" Selina said.

"Fine" Harley said "let's just go."

"Ok" Selina said "follow me, you drive Ivy."

The walked outside and got into Ivy's car. Selina turned on the GPS on her phone and put in the address Batman sent her. Ivy put the car in gear and floored it. Meanwhile, at Mister Jones' office, Jenny was cowering in the corner while Mister Jones was standing over her. She had a black eye, her nose was bleeding and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You'll never run away again, will you?!" Mister Jones yelled.

Jenny looked up at him. She thought about what Harley had told her about Mister J and how he abused her, but she got away and hurt him back.

"Y…yes I will" Jenny said defiantly "again and again until you leave me alone."

He backhanded her and said "wrong answer."

He raised his hand again, suddenly they heard a car pull up outside.

Mister Jones walked out of his office and said "who is that?"

"Nobody is scheduled to come by today" Bill said.

"You and Dave get in there and watch the brat" Mister Jones said.

Bill and Dave walked into the office and closed the door.

Mister Jones pointed to one of the hired hands and said "you, go out there and see who that is."

He nodded and walked outside. A minute later, his unconscious body was thrown back into the building. He had several claw marks on his body, a broken jaw and a dark green lipstick stain in his lips.

"What the Hell's going on?!" Mister Jones yelled.

Harley walked into the building, put her bat on her shoulder and said "hi, we're here to beat the livin' hell outta a Mister Jones and take a small girl back with us."

"You and what army?" Mister Jones asked as the hired hands began gathering around him.

"This army" Harley said as Ivy and Selina walked in.

"My people took care of you two before. They can do it again" Mister Jones said "and you think bringing a stripper in a Halloween costume will even the odds?"

"No" Ivy said "we don't need to even the odds, I'd say they are stacked in our favor."

"That's right" Harley said "and we ain't leavin' until Jenny is safely with us and ya are behind bars gettin' acquainted with ya roommate for the next forty years."

"Now, let's get busy" Selina said as she took a fighting stance.

Harley spun the bat around in her hand, Ivy glared at Mister Jones as roots broke through the floor around her.

"A million dollars to each man that brings me one of their heads!" Mister Jones yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters are owned by DC comics

One of the hired hands ran towards Ivy with a bucket and yelled "time to die planty!"

Harley dropped her bat and quickly drew her revolver and fired as she said "not today."

The man with the bucket immediately fell and dropped the bucket.

"Nice shot" Ivy said.

"Thanks" Harley said as she put the revolver back in the holster and picked up the bat.

Everyone in the room was staring at Harley.

"Ya gonna stare at us all day or are we gonna do this?" Harley asked.

"GET THEM!" Mister Jones yelled.

"That's the spirit" Harley said as she readied the bat "we didn't get all dressed up for ya to just stare at us."

"Take it easy boys. I got this boss, and I got you little miss pigtails" one of them said as he stepped forward holding a baseball bat "see this bat? I've killed sixteen people with this bat" he began to spin the bat while walking towards her "about to be seventeen."

"Cute" Harley said "seventeen only puts yours about forty kills behind mine."

She stepped forward and his him in the head with the bat. There was a sickening crack as he fell.

"Forty-one" Harley said.

Several of the henchmen began rushing them. The roots around Ivy shot forward and began cocooning and strangling them.

"Get the plant!" Mister Jones yelled "she's the biggest threat!"

The remaining henchmen began rushing Ivy. Harley and Selina both moved in front of her.

"Keep doin' whatcha doin'" Harley said as she hit a henchmen with her bat.

"We've got your back" Selina said as she slashed one of them with her claws "you can do the most damage the fastest."

The last few henchmen ran out of the building.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mister Jones yelled "GET BACK HERE AND PROTECT ME!"

He slowly backed into a corner as Harley, Ivy and Selina approached him.

"Where is the girl?" Ivy asked.

Jones just looked back and forth between them.

Harley grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close so their faces were almost touching and said "she asked ya a question. Answer it while ya still have breath in your lungs."

"She's in my office" Mister Jones said "but you will never get her, my two most trusted men are watching her."

"The ones ya sent to our house?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Mister Jones said.

"Good" Ivy said.

"You two go get the girl" Selina said "I'll watch this one."

Harley nodded and she and Ivy walked over to the office door. Harley kicked it open and stepped inside. Ivy stepped in and blocked the door with roots. Harley saw Jenny cowering in the corner and saw her black eye and bloody nose. Harley began breathing heavily as her hands closed into tight fists.

"Take him" Ivy said pointing to Bill "the other is mine."

Harley began walking towards Bill.

He took out a switchblade and said "don't come any closer."

Harley swung the bat, hitting him in the ribs, there was a crack and he groaned in pain. He stabbed her in the shoulder. Harley either didn't notice or didn't care about the knife. She grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. He grabbed at her hand and struggled to get away. Harley carried him over to the wall and slammed him into it. She head-butted him in the forehead, then dropped him. She raised the bat above her head and brought it down on his head. He laid completely still. Harley spit on him and looked at the knife in her shoulder. Dave rushed Ivy with a nightstick. A root came through the ground and wrapped around his neck and yanked him backwards, causing him to fall flat on his back. More roots came out of the ground, wrapping around Dave's arms and legs.

He struggled against the vines, Ivy walked over and put her heel on his throat and said "every time you move those vines will tighten, especially the one around your neck."

She walked over to Harley and said "hold still Sweet Pea."

She grabbed the knife and said "one, two, three!"

She yanked the knife out as Harley gritted her teeth. Ivy took a small plastic case out of her pocket and took out a small container containing a green cream. Ivy dipped her finger in it and rubbed it on the wound. The bleeding immediately stopped. Ivy put the container back in the case and took out a small pill. Harley put the pill in her mouth and forced herself to swallow it.

Jenny walked over and said "Harley?"

"Yeah?" Harley replied.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine Kiddo" Harley said "Red has some special medicines she made that'll fix me up."

Jenny ran to Harley and hugged her thighs. Harley leaned down and returned the hug.

"Let's go home" Ivy said.

The roots blocking the door disappeared and they walked out of the office. Selina had tied Mister Jones' hands behind him with a bola.

Harley took her revolver out of the holster, put it in Jones' back and said "walk."

"Where are we going?" Jones asked.

"Well" Ivy said " _we_ are going home, _you_ are going to jail."

Harley pushed the barrel of the revolver into his back and said "move!"

He started walking slowly.

Harley pulled the hammer back and yelled "I said MOVE!"

He started walking faster.

"Good luck finding someone who will testify against me."

"I…I will" Jenny said.

"So will I" Ivy said "I believe you tried to have me killed."

"Me too" Harley said.

They led him the car. Selina opened the back door and Harley shoved him inside. He straightened himself up in the middle seat. Harley got in and put her revolver against his side. Selina sat on the other side of him and called Batman. Ivy got into the driver's seat and Jenny got in the passenger seat. Ivy drove back to their house were Batman was waiting. Harley got out of the car and grabbed Jones by the collar and dragged him out and threw him on his face.

"Got somethin' for ya Batsey!" Harley called.

Batman walked over and grabbed Jones by the shirt and led him towards the Batmobile. Selina, Ivy and Jenny got out of the car. They walked over to Harley.

Harley looked at Jenny and said "ok Kiddo, this is Kitty, er Selina. She and her boyfriend can help find a good home for ya."

"Can I stay with you and Ivy?" Jenny asked.

"Trust me, we'd love that" Harley said "but it might not be a good idea. Me and Red have a lot a' people who don't like us and we don't want anyone coming aftah ya 'cause a' us. Do ya understand?"

"Yes, I understand" Jenny said "can I come visit sometimes?"

"Of course" Ivy said "you're always welcome here."

"And if ya evah need us, ya know where we are."

Jenny looked at Selina and said "thank you for helping me, but can I spend one more night with Harley and Ivy?"

Selina smiled and said "sure, I'll get started trying to find you a good home. You can stay here until I find one as long as it's ok with Harley and Ivy."

"It's fine with us" Ivy said.

"Ok" Selina said "I'll go meet with Bruce and get everything sorted out."

"Thanks Kitty" Harley said.

"Let's go get out of these clothes and have some dinner" Ivy said.

"Sounds good to me" Harley said.

They went inside, Harley cleaned her makeup off and showered, then changed into a baggy red tee shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Ivy showered and changed into a green shirt and green shorts. Jenny changed into a blue tee shirt and black shorts. Ivy ordered Chinese food for dinner. After dinner, they were all getting ready for bed. Harley was making the couch into a bed. Jenny was helping her, handing her blankets. They heard a small meow, Harley looked down and saw a green kitten walk into the room from outside.

"Oh" Harley said "hey Shrub, where've you been?"*

Ivy walked into the room and said "hey there Shrub, where did you come from?" She waited a second, then looked at Harley and said "he's been in the forest again."

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked.

"I can talk to plants" Ivy said "and little Shrub here is part plant."

"Cool" Jenny said as she knelt down and scratched his head.

He began purring and rubbing against her hand.

"Why was he in the forest?" Jenny asked.

"He's part plant like I said" Ivy said "he likes being around the plants. He also sensed a stranger and might have been a little scared."

"Can he sleep with me tonight?" Jenny asked.

"I don't see why not" Harley said.

That night, Jenny snuggled up with Shrub and slept peacefully through the night. In the morning, Jenny walked into the kitchen with Shrub and set him down. He ran to his food bowl and began to eat. Harley walked in followed by Ivy. Harley began making pancakes for the three of them. Later that afternoon, Selina came to the house and said she had found a home for Jenny.

"It's great" Selina said "a wonderful family in a great neighborhood, good school system, right next to a park and only about fifteen miles from here."

"Sounds great, doesn't it Kiddo?" Harley asked.

"I guess so" Jenny said.

"Don't worry" Ivy said "this isn't goodbye, you can visit whenever you want. You're always welcome here."

Jenny nodded. She walked to Harley's room, packed her clothes and left with Selina.

"I'm gonna miss her" Harley said.

"Me too" Ivy said "but she will come back and visit."

"Hopefully she'll visit soon" Harley said

*Shrub is the name of the cat from 'Harley and Ivy: Kitten'

A big thanks to lycan13 for the advice throughout the story


End file.
